Prehistoric Battleground
Rating: T *Genera: Action RPG (Platforming, Adventure and Puzzles elements are also in this game) *Wii U Exclusive Story (WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD). = In the year 2034 A.D., the exploding human population and efforts to save endangered species sparked a war over land that is national wildlife parks. In order to stop the war, the countries and governments of the world were forced to surrender to the Proathropon empire, an empire that protecting wildlife from extinction so everybody of the some 16 billion people on Earth at the time can have the resources they need. This empire eventually conquered all of Africa, the Middle East, central Asia and much of eastern Europe. In addition to forcing other countries to repeal their endangered species acts, the Proanthropon empire also create the complete opposite of the Endangered Species Act for their empire, the Extinction Act. This act is a group of laws saying that conservation of wildlife is illegal and all wild habitats and wildlife must be destroyed in order to create room for more homes to be built and for the economy(since the Proathropons were able to commercially farm trees with artificial chemicals for oxygen and paper). The Extinction Act also bans environmentalism and the empire also tries to make everyone forget what wildlife or animals really are. However, while this is all happening, a small group of rebelling environmentalists quietly for a small organization all over the world known as the Environmental Resistance. This organization saves many species of animals, plants and even fungi from extinction and also try to stop the forces of the Proanthropon Empire, with little success. What results from the conflicts between the environmentalists and Proanthropons is the Eco-Rebellion War, which started in 2047 A.D. The environmentalists quickly start losing most battles to the brink of losing the war. Until they find you (the player) in the year 2050 A.D. and urgently asks you to help them stop the evil forces of the empire. They also team you up with a 15-year old zoologist-soldier, Edison Agonisti, and a 14-year-old female spy named Acacia Oikokata. Then, the organization tasks you, Edison and Acacia to use a time portal the organization's best inventors invented earlier to go back into prehistoric times and tame prehistoric animals in order to use them against the forces of Edgar Extinct and end his evil empire in order to save all wildlife from extinction. A few more dozen zoologist soldiers are also recruited to do the same task. After you finish your final training exam, the Environmental generals Anchor-fist and Blake Basil take you, Edison and Acacia to the California Plains of the Pleistocene by using a Model 2 time portal set to California of 12,000 years ago. After teaching you how to tame and use prehistoric animals, Anchor-fist tasks you, Acacia and Edison to tame at least one prehistoric animal in the plains. After taming one animal, you're taken by Blake and Anchor-fist back to the present so you can feed you prehistoric animal and help it grow. You also learn how to fight with your creatures and afterwards, you're allowed to tame and use as many creatures as you desire. Afterwards, Blake Basil gets word from Colonel Johnson that several dozen troops of his soldiers were obliterated by the Proanthropons in the Battle of Botswana. After thinking of what to do next, He contacts the only other countries left that aren't under Proanthropon control and asks them for assistance, thinking that the use of prehistoric animals, and their own troops and weapons might not be enough to defeat such a powerful empire. After China, the U.S. and Russia agree to join the Environmental Resistance in the war against the Proanthropons, the three nations and the Environmental Resistance decide that while the Chinese, Americans and Russians would continue to defend their homelands, the Environmentalists would help defend these homelands while handling other tasks, such as getting top secret blue-prints on the Proanthropon battle mechs and using them to make armor for the prehistoric animals they'll use in the war. More coming soon! Gameplay The gameplay of prehistoric battleground is where you travel back to prehistoric time periods in order to rescue and tame prehistoric animals as well as using them to battle the evil forces of Lord Edgar Logios and battle against friends. You can also trade prehistoric animals with friends. There's even the option for online and offline multiplayer. In order to tame prehistoric animals, you have to go back to prehistoric habitats in order to find and tamed them. You also can only tame prehistoric animals after tranquilizing them. Not all of them are tamable, though. You can equip four prehistoric animals at a time and some battles only allow animals from one or two tiers. The battles of Prehistoric Battleground are similar to those in Kingdom Hearts and Xenoblade Chronicles. You gain various new prehistoric habitats as the story progresses; and you unlock all of the prehistoric habitats after beating the game. There are three different tiers when it comes to battling your prehistoric animals with friends. These tiers are large land animal, small land animal and ocean animal. In order to keep the game balanced, the certain animal cannot be used outside their tier. Each animal also has five different stats, these stats are health, offense, defense, agility and speed. Some prehistoric animals such as Ankylosaurus have more defense and health while some such as Troodon have higher accuracy and speed. As your animals level up, the can learn new moves that can be done by using a certain button combo. Your animals gain experience by defeating enemies, bosses and collecting trilobite fossils. Also, when a prehistoric animal reaches level 50, he/she can perform a giga attack which more powerful than your other attacks, but they can be only used five times per battle. For all of the catchable animals, see Prehistoric Battleground: Catchable Prehistoric Animals. Gadgets Each prehistoric habitat has its own hazards that you have to watch out for such as the volcanic ash from the Montanan Volcanic Fields and the extreme heat from the Siberian Desert. Also, in order to get past hostile adult animals, caverns and other dangerous obstacles, you're equipped with a few gadgets to help you avoid these hazards. *Gadget #1: your grapple gun which can help you swing through trees and get you out of ditches and deep holes *Gadget #2: your flashlight which gives you light in dark areas *Gadget #3: with the binocular helmet you can see from a very far distance when activated *Gadget #4: with the zapper whip you can defend yourself against dangerous animals and can help you keep you animals under control *Gadget #5: the rope ladder can let you safely climb down ravines and other caverns without taking fall damage *Gadget #6: the glider can do a similar purpose to that of the rope ladder but can also allow you to fly if you're in a windy area and can let you glide down tall trees safely *Gadget #7: the machete can help you fend off hostile animals and cut tall grass, ferns, bushes and tree limbs *Gadget #8: the portable time portal can allow you to go back to the present and allows you to switch between prehistoric animals *Gadget #9: the tranquilizer gun allows you to tranquilize animals to be tamed Character Customizer The game also has an anime art style for all the characters. This includes your character. In the game you have the option to play as either a boy or girl and can be any different skin, hair, eye color. Characters Heroes *'Edison Agonisti' is a 15-year old zoologist-soldier who wants to overthrow the evil empire of Proanthropo. This is because his parents were caught and executed by the Proanthropons since they were environmentalists and he was almost killed to. Throughout the game, though, Edison has trouble fighting the Proanthropon empire because he fears having the same fate as his parents and he constantly has flashbacks of the tragic event. However, Edison Agonisti is able to overcome his anxiety after defeating an Alpha-6Z7 battle mech with his steppe mammoth. Soon after, he helps his friends put an end to the Proanthropon empire. His prehistoric animal of choice is a male steppe mammoth named "Tusker". He also has a male Inostrancevia named "Saber", a female Deinonychus named "Samantha", and a female Gigantoraptor named "Zina". *'Acacia Oikokata' is a 14-year old spy who works undercover for the Endangered Rebellion. She usually wears a camouflage suit which she uses to help her practically turn invisible in her surroundings. She was also created by cloning the DNA of some of the best spies from the Environmental Resistance in a style similar to the creation of Dolly the sheep. Acacia first started spy training at age eight because according to the president of the Environmental Resistance, a good spy must start training at a young age. Also, while she prefers to work alone, she will use her prehistoric animals if the situation calls for it. Her prehistoric animals are a male Gigantopithecus blacki named "Furry Fist", a female Therizinosaurus named "Miss Claw", a male Argentinosaurus named "Wreckage" and a male Quetzalcoatlus named "Beaker". *General Anchor-fist is one of the main generals of the Environmental Resistance. However, since he suffers from multiple mental disorders, Anchor-fist tends to act strangely sometimes. His family lineage goes all the way back to American soldiers from World War 2. Anchor-fist is also a great leader as shown in a few of the games boss battles. His weapons include a set of grenades, a machine gun and a pistol. His strong sense of justice and love for animals were the main reasons he joined the Environmental Resistance. He also made idea of taming and using prehistoric animals against the Proanthropon empire, which was actually approved by the Environmental Council. *General Blake Bazil is another general of the environmental resistance, but he's much more serious and focused than his friend, Anchor-fist. However, Blake still didn't completely trust the prehistoric animal plan method made by Anchor-fist until after Edison Agonisti took down an Alpha-6Z7 battle mech. The reason Blake joined the Environmental Resistance is that the place he loved and wanted to visit the most, Area 51 was destroyed due to the Extinction Act at age eight. *'Dennis Antonio' originally was a R4-78 cyborg soldier who worked for the Proathropon empire before joining the Environmental Resistance. When Dennis was born in October 13, 2072, he was immediately taken away from everyone he knew by the Proathropon Empire since they needed more men to convert into cyborgs. In fact, Dennis was converted into a cyborg and brain-washed at only age six. Soon after, the rest of his family were killed in order to keep him from finding out who he really was. Despite this, the plan still backfired. This was because Dennis learned that he would simply be killed once TU-R4 was built and operational. This soon lead Dennis to rebel and join the Environmental Resistance. His main weapon is a war tech-hammer made of titanium which is lightweight, but very powerful. He also uses bombs and grenades. Villains *'Edgar Thanatos' is the emperor/dictator of the empire of Proanthropo. When he was born in San Diego, California May 5, 2021, his family lived in a highly populated city similar to New York, except that it lacked much animals and trees. So after he lost his parents to and was also nearly killed by a rhinoceros, Edgar developed a bitter hatred towards animals and wanted absolute revenge on the world for the death of his parents. By teaming with several hundred poachers, his small group quickly grew into a very large empire, which in 2045 A.D., claimed all of the land on Earth (except for Antarctica, the U.S., China, Greenland and multiple Pacific, Arctic and manmade islands). When Edgar discovered what the Environmental Resistance was and what they were up to; he ordered the rebellion to be shut down immediately. However, his efforts are unsuccessful and Edgar is eventually killed by Edison Agonisti. It's also revealed that a few of his robot soldiers were powered by Power-gons, very powerful, energy orbs that will explode if corrupted. *'TU-R4' was a combat robot invented to replace the cyborg, Dennis Antonio. His only weapon is a cyber combo gun which he could use as a sniper rifle, machine gun, missile launcher and pistol. Even without his combo gun, he's still a master in martial arts. In fact, TU-R4 even has a prehensile tail he can use for even more combat moves. He can also use his prehensile tail to hang from ledges, hooks, walls, trees and ceilings. This is because while Edgar Thanatos hates animals, he eventually saw the benefit of building animal-like abilities into his robots after he saw one of his Alpha-6Z7 battle mechs getting destroyed by Edison Agonisti's steppe mammoth, Tusker. Unlike Dennis Antonio, TU-R4 didn't rebel against the Proathropon Empire. However, he was killed in a one-on-one battle against Dennis Antonio when his power-gon was removed and destroyed; (Or was he?). Prehistoric Habitats to go to North America *Montanan Volcanic Plains (Montana 66 MYA) *Colorado Fern Prairies (Colorado 150 MYA) *Triassic Arizona (Arizona 220 MYA) *Californian Plains (California 12,000 YA) *Utah Forest (Utah 120 MYA) *Pennsylvanian Rock Beach (Pennsylvania 360 MYA) *North Pole (North Pole Present) (Can only be accessed in December) Eurasia *Siberian Tundra (Siberia 400,000-10,000 YA) *Gobi Desert (Gobi Desert 73 MYA) *Mongolian Scrubland (Gobi Desert 26 MYA) *Tethys Sea (Sahara Desert and Pakistan 36 MYA) *European Sea (Europe 150 MYA) *Sundaland Jungle (Sundaland 120,000 YA) *Germany Rainforest (Germany 49 MYA) South America *South American Savannah (South America 2 MYA) *Patagonian Plains (South America 96 MYA) *Patagonian Scrubland (South America 70 MYA) *Miocene Ocean (Ocean Coast 14 MYA) Africa *Saharan Swamps (Sahara Desert 100 MYA) *Great Rift Valley (Ethiopia 3 MYA) *Malagasy Forest (Madagascar 70 MYA) Australia/Antarctica *Prehistoric Outback (Australia 40,000 YA) *Ice Forest (Australia 110 MYA) *Antarctic Forest (Antarctica 190 MYA) Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Dinosaurs Category:T-rex Category:Adventure Category:RPG Category:Animals Category:Prehistory